


With promise, a fallen soul

by orphan_account



Series: ficlet prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ficlet, M/M, based loosely on japanese folklore, inspired by noragami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “They say that if you hear the thunder, the god of calamity is on earth.”Hajime frowns, “then what will happen?”With a crestfallen smile, she shakes her head, “I’m afraid nothing good will happen, my Hajime.”





	With promise, a fallen soul

**Author's Note:**

> thissss is soo bad, omg, this was just meant to be a quick writing exercise lol

The day Hajime meets the god of calamity, he’s bleeding on the gray concrete of the street. The coincidence of the impossible timing seemed planned. It was raining, the weather in the heated summer’s of Japan were of the worst of the year. The humidity rate outrageous, as the rest of the population of Sendai, wore short-sleeves and anything to expose their skin in the boiling heat. The heavy wet droplets starting falling later in the afternoon, after Hajime’s classes were over. His classmates rushed out with open umbrellas and soaked shoes, attempting to avoid the brewing dark clouds.

When Hajime finally catches up outside, the sky is a dark grey. The color of a murky, confused color. Bright, yellow evidence of the once shining sun, now gone. In the distance, the street hurries around him in circles, splatters of liquid dripping onto car windows. The whip of the windshield at the stopped vehicle from the nearest stoplight. The screeching echo disappears into the cracks in the sky. To him, the cries of the thunder disturbed his thoughts. The city alive, the smell of leaking gasoline absorbing in the evaporating sweat of the glass mirrors when he walks by the closed shops. Everything closed by now, large bulky painted signs with warning signs, unwelcoming and persistent.

The weight of the textbooks and binders in his backpack resting on his shoulders, as he shifted the grip on his back. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, the sudden breeze blasting in his face. It appeared that the Parka that he chose to wear shouldn’t save from the eery chills that ran down his spine. He pauses, halting to face the empty atmosphere. Hajime felt the splash of dampness from the sidewalk, and the car drove past him. Blankly he wipes the water dribbling on his cheek.

“What the-” he mumbles.

The drizzles start to grow faster, falling heavier, and it soaks the nape of his neck. He covers his hair taking a dive in the water, throwing the hood from his jacket over his head. The rumbles soar, stretching from his limbs to the muscles in his elbows. Stirring unsettlingly, the hot coals pressing along his back.

_-_

_“Hajime, have you heard of the gods that rain above us in the heaven and hell?” his grandmother often asked him. She was growing older, more wrinkles, knitting in her woven rocking chair._

_He was young and knew that pointing out that she’s already asked him this before, in fact, many times, wouldn’t be kind. After all, she was a genius in the kitchen, and if keeping his mouth shut meant Sukiyaki, then he’d do it. So instead, Hajime, replies with the same answer, “no, what is it Obaasan?”_

_She sets her knitting down, looking out the window as she always does, “the gods were created with their deities. Each one has a respected shrine where men and women go to wish for their fortunes.”_

_“But one god didn’t get a shrine, his name was…” Hajime continues, and Obaasan smiles, wrinkles digging into the sides of her cheeks. She pulls on his cheeks before leaning back against the head of the chair._

_“Tooru, the god of calamity and war.” Hajime nods furiously, as she chuckles, “he was jealous of his brother’s and sisters receiving their own shrines, so he cursed the earth of disasters, floods, hurricanes, showering the universe with death.”_

_“That sounds terrible.” Hajime wrinkles his nose, and Obaasan smiles patiently._

_“They say that if you hear the thunder, the god of calamity is on earth.”_

_Hajime frowns, “then what will happen?”_

_With a crestfallen smile, she shakes her head, “I’m afraid nothing good will happen, my Hajime.”_

-

Crossed-crossed streaks scattered on the pavement, illuminated lights hanging over the steps he takes. Bowing his head down, he makes his way to the crosswalk where a cluster of people join him. Letting the rain soak on his jeans, the clinging material numbing against his legs. The humming buzz rings in the pocket of his pants, and his fingers fumble to answer to the non-stop notifications. While checking his phone, he hears the honks and squeaks deft in his ear. Hajime’s brain counts down the ticking countdown on the mustard yellow light post. Neon digits starting from ten, and he doesn’t stop to hear the end of the cars whizzing past him. Nine, the people shove past him, and his phone falls from his hand. Eight, his feet start before his mind could comprehend what the hell he was thinking. Seven, Hajime can hear the lilting music of the beeps, rhythmic with the lightning flashing in the blink of an eye. Six, five, he leans forward to grab the cracked screen of his phone, glass picking at the fingertips. Four, he doesn’t hear the frantic honking in the distance. Three, when he goes to stand up, haunting lights stare back at him. Two, one, the pain spreads through his bones, as he’s knocked to the ground, thrown on the wet concrete.

Zero. His whole body aches, his face angled to face the darkening sky, and Hajime’s chest heaves, slowly he reaches to his head, matted blood staining his hands. he lets his stiff hand drop, rolling his head to the side. The whole world is on fire, his eyes burn, and the smell of smoke enters his lungs. The running gasoline from the truck that seemed to have hit him, miles away from him. He could hear a distance voice in his peripheral vision, but only one stands out.

“ _They say that if you hear the thunder, the god of calamity is on earth”_ and the ring of the ground vibrates, shaking his rib cage. The voice grows into a laugh, rich and vigorous. Hajime feels as if he could hear that laugh for days on end. Hundreds and hundreds of pooling, dread thoughts creep into his voice as the laughter nears.

Before he can distinguish the voice, his vision blackens, the wails of the red ambulances, tremble around him. The sky is raining, pouring dark secrets, shadowing swirles, and the laughter bubbles.

Tooru, the god of calamity had risen.

-

After leaving the humiliating smell of morphine and half-dead souls behind him, he could finally breathe. The brunette tsks, kicking the nearest chipped rock in front of him. That wasn’t part of the plan, letting the man live.

He was the god of calamity, had the perfect opportunity, the perfect moment, and he wasted it. On a human, a disgusting boring human. The soft features of his once green eyes lidded and close, the hum of the monitor, the small weak breathes. It was years ago, no doubtingly did he really remember him.

No one remembered who Tooru was, he realized. But that smile, he could recognize anywhere, he had better things to do then mourn over the loss. And they did too, as Tooru stopped.

“Why did you let him go?” Tetsurou hisses, silhouette becoming untransparent, the familiar grin appears from the mist.

Tooru clicks his tongue, “I didn’t feel like playing today.” he dismisses the man.

He sighs, “at least tell me you have a plan?” Tetsurou asks.

He tugs relentlessly the the blue obi that hangs tight around his waist, letting the heavy trails fall around his hips. They settle in the puddles, as the metal stings against his waist. The sword calls to him like a moth to a fire and he smiles, “trust me.” he answers vaguely.

The promise still hangs in the air.

“ _Do you trust me, Iwa-chan?”_

_“I promise Tooru, I promise.”_

 

 


End file.
